Angeregte Organismen
|Nächste= }} Angeregte Organismen ist die sechste Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Die Glee Kids denken, dass sie den Sieg bei den Sectionals schon in der Tasche haben, aber Will möchte unbedingt, dass die Kids noch ein bisschen Kämpfergeist haben. Deshalb müssen alle Jungs und alle Mädchen zusammenarbeiten und ein Mash-Up singen und das bessere wird dann bei den Sectionals gesungen. Finn bekommt von Terri, die nun als Schulkrankenschwester arbeitet um Will zu beobachten können, Vitamin D, welches er auch mit den anderen Jungs teilt. Als die Mädchen davon erfahren nehmen sie es ebenfalls, aber schließlich geben die Kids zu, Vitamin D genommen zu haben. Deswegen wird Sue Co-Leiterin des Glee Clubs. Handlung Als die New Directions erfahren, dass sie bei den Selectionals gegen nur zwei andere Schulen antreten müssen - einen Chor für Gehörlose und einen in dem nur kriminelle Mädchen sind, hat niemand mehr richtig Lust zu üben, da der Sieg aus Sicht der Kids so gut wie in der Tasche steckt. Will möchte aber verhindern, dass es zu leicht auf die Schulter genommen wird und veranstaltet deshlb einen "Wettbewerb im Glee Club". Alle männlichen Mitglieder und alle weiblichen Mitglieder müssen je ein Mash-Up vorbereiten und das bessere wird dann bei den Sectionals performt. Sue versucht weiterhin den Glee Club zu zerstören, deshalb spricht sie mit Terri über die "Beziehung" zwischen Will und Emma. Sie versichert ihr, dass die beiden eine Affärre haben, Terri bewirbt sich deshalb für den Job der Schulschwester, da die letzte nun im Koma liegt, da Sue ihr auf der Treppe ein Bein gestellt hat, um ein Auge auf ihren Mann zu haben. Will sagt Emma, dass er sie als Gast-Jurorin bei dem Glee-Wettbewerb haben möchte, gerade in diesem Moment kommt Terri herein und klärt Will über ihren neuen Job auf. thumb|200px|It's My Life/Confessions Pt IIFinn ist inzwischen ständig müde, ihm wächst alles über den Kopf, das Football-Training, Glee-Proben und vor allem die Schwangerschaft von Quinn und noch dazu fühlt er sich auf irgendeine Weise zu Rachel hingezogen. Bei den Proben mit den Glee-Jungs, die ein Mash-Up aus It's My Life/Confessions Part II peerformen werden, schläft Finn ein, die anderen schicken ihn zur Schulschwester, da Puck sagt, er würde dort oft schlafen, um Mathe zu schwänzen. Als Finn bei Terri ankommt, quetscht die ihn jedoch nur über Quinn und seine Probleme aus, sie gibt ihm ein paar Vitamintabletten, die ihn von seiner Müdigkeit befreien. Als Finn zurück zu den Proben kommt, ist er total aufgedreht und gibt seinen Kollegen auch die Tabletten. Sie legen danach einen wirklich tollen Auftriit hin.thumb|left|Emma und Will sehen sich die Auftritte an Rachel konfrontiert Quinn danach damit, dass sie nicht bei den Glee-Proben war, sie meint, dass sie wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft zu einer Außenseiterin wird und deshalb Glee mehr brauchen wird als je zuvor. Terri gibt Howard einstweilen den Auftrag, mehr von ihren Vitaminen zu kaufen. Ken kommt danach zu ihr und klärt sie über seine Vermutung auf, er glaubt, dass Will eine Beziehung mit Emma hat, was Terris Vermutung nur bestätigt. Sie schlägt Ken vor, Emma einen Heiratsantrag zu machen und gibt ihm, da er Angst davor hat, noch ein paar von den Vitaminen. thumb|Halo/Walking on SunshineRachel versucht immer noch die restlichen Mädchen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie auch proben müssen, um gegen die Jungs zu gewinnen. In diesem Moment kommt Kurt ins Zimmer und gesteht ihnen, dass sie alle diese Pseudoephedrine genommen haben. Rachel konfrontiert Finn damit, dass sie alle Tabletten genommen haben, doch auch die Mädchen gehen danach zu Terri, um sie sich zu holen. Sie liefern danach eine tolle Performance von dem Mash-Up Halo/Walking on Sunshine ab. thumb|left|Die Mädchen trinken das Vitamin D Terri kommt danach in Emmas Büro, um sie darüber zu informieren, dass sie keine Chance bei Will hat, und sagt dass sie Ken heiraten soll. Quinn sagt Terri, dass sie sich noch nicht bereit dazu fühlt, Mutter zu sein. Quinn ist damit einverstanden, Terri das Baby zu geben, jedoch soll Will nichts davon erfahren. Sie fragt sie auch nach finanzieller Hilfe, Terri lehnt aber ab, da sie noch den Rest ihres Lebens für das Kind sorgen muss. Rachel und Finn fühlen sich nach ihrem Betrug mit den Pillen schlecht und beschließen, sich deshalb zu disqualifizieren. Will ist geschockt darüber, dass Terri seinen Kids Tabletten gegeben hat, Figgins feuert Terri deshalb und "verordnet" Will eine Co-Leiterin, Sue Sylvester. Figgins erwähnt auch noch, dass Howard wegen dem Kauf der Tabletten verhaftet wurde. Verwendete Musik *'It's My Life/Confessions Part II' von Bon Jovi/Usher, gesungen von New Directions-Jungs *'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' von Beyoncé/Katrina and the Waves, gesungen von New Directions-Mädchen Hintergrundmusik *'Break My Stride' von Matthew Wilder, in der Rückblende, als Rachels Trainingsmusik Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' als Direktor Figgins *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Kent Avenido' als Howard Bamboo * Joe Hursley als Joe Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 7.28 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Das ist die erste Episode, in der alle Songs veröffentlicht wurden. *Mit dieser Episode beginnt der jährliche "Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampf", der in der sechsten Episode der zweiten und dritten Staffel stattfindet. In der vierten ist es die 15. Episode, während in der fünften und sechsten keiner stattfindet. *Die einzige Episode, in der alle Songs Mash-Ups sind. *Terri sagt, dass die Pseudoephedrin-Produkte rezeptfreie Artikel sind, die man ohne Probleme im Laden bekommen kann. Die U.S.-Regierung regelte den Verkauf von Pseudoephedrin-Produkten, indem sie Personen darauf begrenzt, wie viel sie in einem Laden kaufen können. Die meisten Geschäfte sehen die Lizenz ein und hätten es unterbunden, dass Terri so viele Boxen kauft. *Terri erwähnt Emma gegenüber, dass Kens "Fonduetopf voll Nationalitäten" jedes Kind für eine Vielzahl von genetischen Krankheiten anfällig machen würde. Ein vielfältiger einheimischer Hintergrund macht eine Person tatsächlich weniger wahrscheinlich anfällig auf genetische Erkrankungen, da sich fehlerhafte Gene gegenseitig aufheben. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sue erwähnt, dass sie keine amerikanische Staatsbürgerin ist und in der Panamakanalzone geboren wurde, bewerkstelligte es aber, einen Reisepass zu bekommen und zweimal für das Präsidentenamt zu kandidieren. Das ist ein Anspielung auf den Arizona-Staatssenator, John McCain, der in der Panamakanalzone geboren wurde und 2000 sowie 2008 für das Amt des Präsidenten kandidierte. Fehler *Finn spielt "Halo Multiplayer" und erwähnt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er noch nicht einmal in Level Zwei weiterkommt. "Halo" hat aber keine Level. *Als sich die New Directions-Mädchen aufstellen, um die Pillen von Terri zu bekommen, sind zwei Mädchen am Ende der Schlange, die die Doubel von Brittany und Santana sein sollen. Dies wird erst Recht auffällig, wenn die echte Santana neben Rachel stehend zu sehen ist. *Im Flur erzählt Rachel Quinn von dem Mash-Up Wettbewerb, obwohl Quinn anwesend war, als Will diesen angekündigt hat. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1